


Boyfriend Alibi

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set during Parabatai Lost and inspired by some tweets I saw on twitter, what if Raphael had told Elaine he was Simon's boyfriend.





	

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, Raphael would get a lot more screen time and sexy times with Simon.

 

AN: Episode three was so awesome especially the scenes with Raphael, Simon, and Simon's mom. Later on I saw tweets about what if Raphael had said he was Simon's boyfriend and my muse started thinking. Couldn't think of any other title. Unbeated.

***

Raphael left Simon pressed up against the fence and sped off into the darkness.

 

Stupid, idiotic, fool fledgling, his stupidity and indifference was going to get more clan members killed and Camille back in power.

 

And Raphael was not about to let that happen.

 

He had dropped his guard and barriers around Simon, and Simon had betrayed them without a second thought, and clearly wasn't sorry for it.

 

He was now too worried about his mother to even care about Camille.

 

Raphael decided to find the woman, get her to trust him, and make Simon nervous and get him motivated to find Camille and get back in Raphael's good graces.

 

Raphael knew where Simon had lived as one night while training he had allowed Simon to go there to begin the process of trying to move on.

 

Raphael quickly arrived and saw lights on, he walked to the door and heard the TV blaring.

 

He heard footsteps and a woman open the door with a hopeful look on her face, although it quickly fell and was replaced by annoyance.

 

"Sorry young man I thought you were someone else."

 

"Simon will be here later to see you," Raphael assured her, in a soothing tone of voice.

 

Her face lit up, "You've seen him?"

 

Raphael smiled, gently and in a way that always disarmed someone.

 

"Quite often, I'm his band manager."

 

"I never knew he had one, he called a couple weeks ago and said he had big changes in his life."

 

"We've had a couple of shows out of town, but I agreed to bring everyone back to town so Simon could focus on his studies and be with you."

 

Mrs. Lewis looked like a giant burden had been lifted from her, Raphael had to stay focused on his mission.

 

"I know a coffee shop on the next street," He told her, "I'd love to take you there and we can talk."

 

Mrs. Lewis nodded and closed the door stepping outside, Raphael offered his arm and she took it.

 

They soon arrived and ordered their drinks, vampires were capable of drinking things other than blood but it took time to regain the ability.

 

"Is it all right if I check my phone messages while we wait?" She asked.

 

"Not at all," Raphael replied, but inwardly resisting the urge to sigh.

 

Mundanes and their disturbing attachment to cell phones.

 

Her eyes lit up, "Simon left a message earlier today, he's planning to come by and he has some news."

 

"I think I pretty much spoiled it," Raphael did his best to put guilt in his voice.

 

Mrs. Lewis took his hands, "Nonsense you meant well and you helped me see my boy was all right."

 

She looked down at her cup with a guilty look on her face than back at him, "Before you came I was planning to drink myself in a stupor because I was so worried, I've had issues in the past."

 

Raphael felt some sadness come over him but tried to repress it.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"Your hands are cold," She told him as she released him.

 

"I tend to run hot and cold, always been that way," He winked and she blushed.

 

"So how did you and Simon meet?"

 

"I was at a coffee shop where Simon was performing and I was impressed by what I heard, I offered to manage the band and help him get more gigs and he accepted."

 

"He always did love music, although I think accounting would be far more lucrative and reliable for him."

 

Simon was clearly doing the college thing to please his mother, not that Raphael should care.

 

"Nothing wrong with having fun along the way Mrs. Lewis."

 

"Please call me Elaine."

 

"Very well Elaine, I apologize for all the worry and all the distractions I helped put Simon under."

 

"Can I ask something Raphael?"

 

"Of course," He replied.

 

"Is there something more going on? I heard how you say his name, and your face softens even though you try not to show it."

 

Raphael lowered his head, putting a demure smile on his face, "That's up to Simon to say if he wishes."

 

Mrs. Lewis's face lit up, "You're dating? Simon's behavior makes much more sense, he must've thought I'd react badly, I mean he'd only brought girls home before although he'd never had anyone serious, but I sometimes see how he looks at some guys from time to time."

 

She could talk away when she wanted, it was obvious where Simon got some of his personality.

 

"I'm so glad he has you, to get him off his never ending preoccupation with Clary, you know her?"

 

"All too well," Raphael replied.

 

He looked down at his drink, "I'm going to get a refill."

 

She nodded and he got up relieved to be away, the living truly were exhausting.

 

He returned to find Simon had arrived and Mrs. Lewis beamed when she saw Raphael.

 

"Raphael has been keeping me company."

 

He was pleased to see the fear in Simon's eyes, no one else would've seen it since Simon quickly repressed it but Raphael did.

 

So far perfect.

 

"Hello mi amor, I've enjoyed meeting your mother, although I had thought we'd do it together."

 

Mrs. Lewis touched Simon's arm, "Raphael told me you were dating, oh honey you could've told me, but we'll talk about it in private."

 

"I can't wait," Simon replied, trying not to shoot a dirty look at Raphael.

 

"I've enjoyed meeting you Elaine but I must be going, my mother's flight is getting into town tonight."

 

"I really want to see you again Raphael, you need to come over for dinner sometime."

 

"To your house?" Raphael replied with a pleased and hopeful voice.

 

She grinned, "Of course, someone this important to Simon is definitely welcome. I know Rebecca would love to meet you as well, she cares so much about her little brother's happiness although she doesn't show it."

 

"Such a lovely invitation," Raphael grinned.

 

Raphael turned to Simon, "See you soon, mi amor," He lightly kissed Simon's lips.

 

He refused to dwell on how soft they were or how his mouth fit to Simon's like it had been created just for Raphael himself, or how there'd been a time he had allowed himself to dream of being with Simon.

 

He then smiled at Mrs. Lewis who had an adoring look on her face, "Good night Elaine."

 

Raphael walked out of the cafe and was just about out of view when Simon grabbed him.

 

"What the hell?" Simon said angrily.

 

"Don't make me stoop to Camille's level," Raphael replied coldly, and jerked his arm out of Simon's grasp.

 

And sped off into the night.

 

***

Elaine Lewis was in high heaven as she and Simon got home, her baby boy was all right and back with her.

 

That Raphael was an angel, so handsome and sweet, it was obvious he adored Simon.

 

"Raphael seems pretty nice.

 

"He is, although he can suck as a manager sometimes."

 

Elaine grinned, "We all have times we can't stand the ones we love, and I had that with your father."

 

"Mom, I saw the alcohol," And Elaine let out an exhale.

 

"I didn't drink it, your Raphael came along just in time."

 

"It can't happen again," Simon told her firmly.

 

"It won't monkey, I promise, now can I ask you something?"

 

Simon nodded, "Anything."

 

"First what happened to your glasses?"

 

"I stepped on them and broke them, Raphael suggested I try contacts and I found I really like them."

 

Elaine grinned, it was obvious Raphael had fantastic fashion sense, if he would just pass it on to her son.

 

"The dorm director says he hasn't seen you..."

 

Simon looked down at the floor then at her, "Raphael and I felt such magic between us, we were living together, but we realized it was too fast."

 

"Does that mean you'll be moving back here?" Elaine asked hopefully.

 

"I'd love to," Simon told her.

 

Elaine hugged her son, her heart feeling so light.

 

"I'm glad you finally moved on from your hopeless preoccupation with Clary, I wanted to whack you over the head but you're a man now and need to make your own mistakes and learn from them."

 

"I've made a number of them," He replied.

 

"We all do, I'm headed for bed, Goodnight monkey."

 

"Goodnight mom."

 

Elaine crawled under her covers imagining what dinner with Raphael would be like as he gazed upon her son.

 

And fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
